By Any Other Name
by FallingThroughGlass
Summary: The story of a girl orphaned at ten,and adopted by the Cullen's at eleven.She remained human, catching Jasper's eye for more than one reason. Can one of those reasons be more than just lust? And now she's falling for her family's enemy? Well crap.
1. Meeting the Devil

What's in a name

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet._

Juliet, Act II, scene ii

**Hello all, and welcome to my fanfiction…**

**I hope you enjoy it. Also it's my first one, so be kind.**

**Also just to inform you all, I do not own any of the Twilight characters. No matter how many times I blow out my birthday candles.**

The loud pounding of the music in my eardrums was a welcoming numbness. Numbness I'd learned to call home, it was a numbness that completely drained out the pain of that night. The pain of the nights that followed it, and more than anything how right it'd felt to act so wrongly. I've lived with the Cullen family since I was eleven, I've been in love with Jasper since the first moment I saw him. I was introduced to Dr. Carlisle Cullen first, and later his wife Esme; they'd been residing in a dreary little village off the coast of Spain, my home country. I was an orphan, who had recently been sent to a nunnery when both my parents died. It was an outbreak of disease that they'd come in contact with when I was about nine, and died when I was ten. Anyway, it seemed I was a bit too sarcastic what with my rattling in a British accent, well it happened to be a bit much for them at the orphanage, so off I went to a nunnery. What can I say; we got the BBC channel, not to mention my father had been born an Englishman who happened to have fallen in love with a Spanish dancer, my mother.

I'd been raining when I'd first gone to see the Cullen's; I'd gone with the sister who was appointed to care for me. In reality she was really only a few years older than I was a fourteen year old taking care of an eleven year old. I suppose there's nothing wrong in that. The nuns weren't exactly the richest people in Spain, not to mention they were the reason many of the young women in the village were unavailable. So we rarely got charity, the nuns devised a plan that involved a scrawny, under-nourished girl, me. It also involved Dr. Cullen, what with his obvious wealth they wanted to see if he'd give a donation to a pair of "children". Please, I hadn't been a child since I entered that god forsaken place. Ironic, I know.

We'd arrived around six in the evening, me in a soft white night gown, a tattered old coat, some worn boots, and an obvious look of little sleep, and the way my clothes hung off my small body it was obvious I'd been underfed.

I'd been left to sit on a beautifully decorated couch, with a platter of delicate looking cookies, and a glass of fresh milk. After I'd downed the milk to the chuckling amusement of a pretty blonde woman, who kept on eyeing me like I was some plaything. I grew bored, and excused myself to the bathroom, unfortunately she'd been wanting to follow me so I asked her to politely let me piss in peace. What can I say, I had a vulgar vocabulary. She nodded and let me proceed, instead of going to the bathroom I walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. I ended up stumbling into a dimly lit room, my eyes made out two figures. One rose to turn on the light, obviously hearing my entrance, while the other still sat on the floor its head tucked into its hands. I watched as he came into focus when the other boy turned the lights on, my head turned to look at the one who had turned on the lights, my head tilted as I gave him a curious look. I suppose I must have looked funny or something because he cracked a smile. He had these beautiful topaz colored eyes, his hair a honey brown color the color of my eyes, interesting. Not really, anyway his body seemed muscular enough and he was tall, I suppose everyone was tall compared to me though. My head turned from the beautiful man to look at the one in agony on the floor, he was amazing, even in pain he looked amazing. My fingers ached to reach out and touch his smooth pale skin, his eyes weren't topaz like his partners, and his hair was a softer color than the others, but he was taller and a bit more built.

His head tilted up to look at me, those beautiful eyes staring into my soft brown ones, it looked as though he was longing for me, though it may have just been something else. I was both startled and intrigued to discover his eyes were a pitch black, but before I could turn back to the topaz colored eyes that were still staring at me in an amused state I felt someone pull me back. It was the sister she pulled out a cross, and began to scream her voice obviously hitting hysteria. How damn embarrassing.

"_Es el Diablo! Ay, dios mio, proteje a mi nina!" _

I heard an exasperated sigh escape Mr. Topaz and I being the curious child escaped the grasp of the sister, ignoring her pleas that the innocent looking boy was really the devil. Please, the devil couldn't possible look that damn hot. I walked closer to him, my hand outstretched slowly as if I was afraid I'd scare him off. My fingertips gently brushed the side of his face, causing him to look up at me desperately; as if _I_, an eleven year old orphan would have the answer to his problems at that moment. I knew I was the one who would have to support him. That I would have to love him, and that I, an eleven year old orphan was beginning to fall madly in love with Jasper Hale.

Eventually she ran away, leaving me with the "devil" as she called him, and his brother. They tried to get them to take me back and always told me it wasn't that they didn't want me, it was that they couldn't keep me. It just wasn't safe, I mean come on I may have been eleven but I knew it wasn't safe I just wanted to stay with them. I wanted to stay with Jasper. They allowed me to stay, basically because I had no where else to go, they refused to send me to the streets, not to mention my presence seemed to calm Jasper. Who knew, maybe I reminded my sweet blonde vampire of someone he'd once known. That of course was five years ago, making me now a sixteen year old girl. I'd grown from the scrawny eleven year old to a slim, yet curvy young lady. I got my mother's wide hips her slim waist, and her beautiful ivory skin. My eyes turned from the light brown to the same shade of emerald green that my father's eyes had owned my hair remained the black ringlets of curls that ended half down my back. I was truly my mother and fathers daughter. I won't bore you with the great memories made with the Cullen's, the embarrassing moments of getting my period with Edward at an amusement park. Nor the sweet sibling memories I had with Jasper. No, I'll tell you why I ran away to the night clubs and big cities, how I was rescued, and how I was found by the Cullen's again. More importantly I'll tell you of the love formed between me and my family's enemy. I just pray to god this doesn't end like the Capulet, and Montague Feud did.


	2. Who's to Blame?

I in no way own the Twilight Characters

"_Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing."_

-Anais Nin

**I in no way own the Twilight Characters. I do however own my character, yeah… stating the obvious once again. How sad. Anyway! Remember, Review! **

I tried not to look for him, because I knew he was here. They'd been coming for the last two nights, and I was beginning to wonder what they wanted. Sure, that may seem a bit mean, but really I despise it when they try to stalk me like that! I've lived with them for about five years and they still think they can trick me into believing I'm paranoid. Shit, I have a right to be paranoid. I growled as I downed my drink, don't worry it was just a cherry coke. Like the bartender would actually give me anything other than virgin drinks. Not to mention I'd lose my job, my eyes finally betrayed my mind and began scanning the large room of the club for my lov—No, my brother. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, yeah, he was here. Now to find the other one, which I knew would be easier. I heard a chuckle and turned to my left to see a guy looking down, obviously finding the floor more interesting than what he had laughed at. He wore a hat, so that his face was completely hidden, "Jack ass." I muttered catching a glimpse of his honey brown hair, the girl behind him obviously made no attempt to hide who she was. But at this moment I could really care less, I had a job to do, and no one. Not even the Cullen's could stop me. Yeah, I was totally having one of those rebellious moments, to bad it was only because I scared shit less to see them.

I guess what scared me even more was the fact that my blonde brother, my blonde lover had come to find me. After what four months? I guess they decided they'd given me enough time to think, and like any family they'd finally stepped in. I passed the blonde haired boy that had been the subject of my affection, but I didn't hesitate. Like I said I had a job to do, the music began to play out over the speakers, and I began to walk a bit more seductively. No, don't worry I'm not a stripper. My hips bobbed from side to side as I finally stepped on the dance floor, the soft jingling from the hip scarf around my well hip kept me in time. As I moved my arms out in front of me, they were bare as was most of my neck. It came with the job, wear a bit more revealing things than wow them with your moves. My tank top was fit to my stomach and chest, as were my jeans, I wore high silver pumps today as I began to salsa across the dance floor. Making grand twirls, it mixed itself into a belly dancing routine while the music changed from tropical to a bit of a more hip hop/urban under beat. My hips locked into positions as I moved more to the beat, my graceful hands moving into sharper thrusts and positions as I leaned back my left hand going over my head to touch the tip of the dance floor. While my stomach and hips were still moving to the belly dancing beat. Eventually I received my applauses and a few different girls came out as we did a routine, it was more or less a way to get people pumped for dancing, and than the battles would break out. My hip scarf was ripped off as I challenged a girl to come dance against me, I ended up winning a few rounds but a cute redheaded boy beat me out. So I left the dance floor drenched in sweat, only to be grabbed roughly and thrust towards the door. No one seemed to notice, but I simply flicked my hair out of the way as I walked stubbornly slow out of the door. Damn them all.

I shook out my hair hearing a soft purring sound from someone behind me I turned to see a guy with beautiful dark hair and tanned skin. His eyes were too bright a green, and he smelled far too much of alcohol for me to let my eyes linger any longer. I heard a growl from my left, and groaned. "God shut up, you're not a dog." I heard myself hiss angrily.

"And you're not a cat." I heard a familiar voice say, I nodded. I knew I probably got the hurt expression, the one where you've just been scolded but you'd rather not let your mother know that your really feeling like shit for saying what you said, but you'd rather not say what you really want to say, in fear that what you say is not what they want to hear. You know? Yeah, I didn't think so.

Before I could respond to that with an apology or something, I felt myself thrust against a hard wall. "Ow…" Out of the corner of my eye I saw my bronze haired sibling start, but a girl with beautiful brown hair held him back. My eyes turned to look into the beautiful topaz eyes of my other brother, yes.. I had to emphasize brother. Through it all… he was still my brother.. he had to still be my brother, nothing more. It.. didn't matter though, I couldn't help but want to keep staring into those eyes until time itself stopped… until the endless eternity finally ended. The clear anger and hurt in them should have been enough to cause me to avert my eyes.

"How could you?! How could you leave! Marie I've been looking for you! I can't believe you'd--… I'd never thought _you_ would leave me…" His voice reflected his eyes perfectly, through the beautiful melody that was his voice there was an anger, an anger so hot and a hurt so… painful and cold. What with me being the angry latin woman that I was didn't take kindly to his greeting, but instead of responding with yells and fury matching his… instead of the expected my voice came out in a broken whisper. "…How could I? Jasper… you don't need me, you know that… I've never been anything but… that little girl." I immediately regretted saying what I'd said, it may not have been awful, but they seemed to have struck a cord with him. His face crumpled, and if he could of cried I knew he'd have cried at that moment. "…I want you though… doesn't that count for anything…?"

I couldn't take it any longer, I didn't want to hurt him.. I'd never wanted to hurt him. So I escaped his grasp to throw my arms around his waist, his hand immediately holding my head gently to his chest. "You can't have us both," I whispered against the soft fabric of his shirt, "I won't be that girl. The one you go to when you need me, and than just leave me again. I can't risk my heart anymore Jasper, I won't keep hurting myself…" Jasper just held me closer, closing any space between the two of us. It was the first time the feeling of security, and warmth came over me. It was almost a foreign feeling in my body, I hadn't felt this way in the longest time… I hadn't thought it possible. The feeling was completely smothered when a soft, but obviously annoyed clearing of the throat came. One glance over Jasper's shoulder reminded me that things weren't the same. Bella simply stared at me like I was some horrid person could I really blame her though? After all she was Alice's best friend, not mine, so I gently pushed Jasper away hoping he'd get the clue to let me go. He did, and when he was gone, I forced myself to remember that he was my brother, that he'd been my brother… and that I'd deceived them all; That I was the girl that had been caught kissing Jasper. I felt Edward squeeze my shoulder, hoping to reassure me that everything was fine, unfortunately it did the exact opposite; It told me that everything wasn't okay, that…nothing was going to be okay. Instead of voicing my opinion though I simply allowed Jasper to lead me to the familiar Mercedes, the familiar numbness I'd engulfed myself in began to take over again. I briefly heard Edward say something about my clothes already being at the house. I didn't ask how they got into my apartment, or how they'd gotten past my roommates, I didn't want to know. Instead I curled myself up on a seat, ignoring Jaspers attempts to talk to me, ignoring Edwards attempts to comfort me, and hell I just all together ignored Bella. She was ignoring me, so at least that good thing came of this.

I couldn't help but wonder how Alice was… Dear sweet Alice… how could she be, I could I have done that to her?

It was Edwards voice that broke through my thoughts, "It wasn't just your fault you know." He took a glimpse at Jasper, who sat silently, probably thinking the same thing as I was. I couldn't blame him though, Alice was so nice, she'd never truly been my friend, but she'd known why we wouldn't be able to be friends. I looked at Edward, finally catching his eyes before I thought something. _'I'll stop liking Jasper as best I can, I want to try to be her friend… I can't like him like that, it's wrong we both know that. I know he needs me, I know he needs someone he can rely on, and I'll just be that. After all that's what I've always been… it shouldn't change.' _I finally broke off my train of thoughts looking away from Edward. I knew he'd be torn about what I'd just thought, he knew Jasper needed me, but he also had his loyalty to Alice. I didn't blame him, I never did.

With that said I curled up in the seat, my head landing on Jasper's leg as I began to sleep. Though truthfully… it may have not been the best idea to sleep close to him, after all it caused me to dream of him, of the night that had caused this night to happen.


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters. Nor am I in any contact with Stephanie Meyer. **

_**The Dream**_

I walked through the Cullen house, slowly my eyes watching for any shadows that may appear. It was unusual for the Cullen house to be so quiet, so still. Though honestly what could I expect? Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were out hunting, Carlisle and Esme were on a long over due vacation, lastly Alice and Rosalie were spending the night at Bella's. I was supposed to be sleeping over to, having some girl time; Yeah… like I'd ever had girl time. I ended up grabbing a sandwich from the kitchen before walking upstairs to go to my room, perhaps practice the piano for a bit. Alas, the faint sound of rock music playing gave me the clue to the fact that one of the Cullen Boys had come home early. I guess I didn't think much of it as I retraced my steps to go over to see which one was home, I should of known I should of remembered the strange look Alice had given me when I'd feigned being sick to get out of a make up session. I guess I just wasn't really paying attention, especially not when I realized the Cullen that was home, was one of my favorite; Jasper.

I opened his door slowly more or less just standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as I kept eating. He was just laying on the floor, tossing a baseball up and down. He just glanced at me grinning once before continuing his strange little game of catch. I ended up sitting down on his bed, more or less to gain control of his remote. He seemed to notice that, but didn't mind he just laughed at me diving for it. Yeah.. I pulled out my football moves, I changed it to an older station. It played beautiful songs, ones that made a girl sigh in delight, and think of the guy that she liked. He just made a face but nothing else, so I ended up grabbing the baseball when it was in the air. That finally made him pay attention to me. He ended up pulling me down into his arms, tickling me until I cried from laughter. "Stop please!" I cried out in between gasps for breath,"I surrender!"

"See? Now that is why we confederates were amazing." He replied grinning at me as he snatched the ball from me. At that I rose an eyebrow before laughing.

"Yes, so that's why they lost." He ended up feigning a glare at me, and tickling me again, this time I ended up underneath him.

Quite truthfully I don't even remember how it'd all happened, it may have been the mixture of soothing love songs, and the way my cheeks flushed when he stopped tickling me. I remember the way he looked at me, his eyes so soft and tender, the way his hand gently caressed my cheek.

"…You've grown up so much." He'd said, before looking at me again. As if asking permission to touch me again, I'd nodded, allowing his hands to wander over my face and neck. I ended up sitting on top of him, the baseball now forgotten, the old civil war out of our minds… all I was thinking of was him. Of jasper.

I felt his cold hands gently press at the small of my pack, causing my soft warm body to be pressed against his hard cold one. His hands were holding me so gently, so carefully as if to say that I could pull back any moment. I knew I could… but I didn't. I couldn't… I wouldn't.

My fingers gently traced his lips, now it was my turn to explore his face, his beautiful face. I knew I'd betray Alice in the next seconds that came, but could I have really betrayed my heart, my longing? To this day, I'd still say no. Our lips met, and just as I'd imagined, his lips were so cold yet so gentle against mine. They filled me with warmth, and as our lips moved, I felt mine open just a fraction. With a bit of pressure Jasper's opened against mine, his tongue moving so timidly against mine. The kiss escalated, and I felt our positions get rotated, as he began to kiss my neck. Sending soft butterfly kisses down my neck until he hit my collarbone, my heart began to race, as I felt his hands begin to press me against him again, this time he wasn't so timid he wasn't so gentle. I felt my breathing turn into ragged gasps, and Jasper kept going. He kept kissing me, his lips teasing my skin, from my collarbone to my earlobe. All the while my fingers getting lost in his beautiful blonde hair, the room was so warm, so full of emotions. The dominant being lust, I hadn't known we were lusting after one another… at least not that it'd been that strong.

The next moments were the ones that passed the quickest, I felt Jasper being ripped away from me. Edward pushing him against the wall, his eyes were pitch black… it was probably the first time I'd ever seen him looking so inhuman… so terrifying.

Emmett ended up grabbing me, and pulling me from the room. He practically carried me from the room, dropping me into the warm leather seat that was located in Dr. Carlisle's office. I sat there like a child that was in trouble, while Emmett paced the room, he didn't stop, he didn't look at me. He just walked back and forth, it was clear he was angry, but I couldn't tell if it was at me, or at Jasper.

"E-Emmett? ...do you hate me?" It was nothing more than whisper, I think that may have reminded him of when I was a child, because he finally looked at me and shook his head. "Marie, I don't hate you. I hate knowing what could of happened, I hate knowing that you knew what could of happened, and what will happen but you went on. But most of all I hate the fact that Alice knew and she allowed you to come—"

"—She believes everyone deserves a choice." Edwards voice broke the chilling rant Emmett had been ready to go on, and than the feeling of calmness overcame me. I knew I wasn't responsible for the calmness I was far to crazy to do it myself. So I excused myself so I could go shower, and try to clear my thoughts. Instead of going to the bathroom, I went to my room, the beautiful room that had been mine for so long, and now… now I was going to leave. But I didn't think of leaving, instead I thought of things from my childhood. The memory of woman dancing, their skirts flowing around their bodies as they moved so delicately to their music; the meshing of colors had always intrigued me as a child… now it seemed childish.

As I packed my bags, it got more difficult to not think of how good the Cullen family had been to me, so… I gave into it. I allowed myself the memories of me and Edward, one of the greatest was probably when Edward would sit me down with him to play the piano with him. The pure joy that would race through me when we'd play the piano together, my memories changed as I climbed out of my bedroom window. They turned to an empty theatre, the stage held only a piano. The single spot light shinning gently on the piano, a single figure sat there. In a brilliant white dress, but she didn't think too much of herself, instead she thought of the way her fingers danced over the ivory keys. The way the melodies always soothed me, it was the song I'd written for Edward. Sure he knew it existed, he'd just never really heard it. It was so full of emotions, the soft light twinkling of the high notes being meshed with the raw hard cords of the lower notes. I didn't let him know what else I was thinking it took almost all my strength to just hold that image and song together, the taxi was waiting for me. I had to leave. So as the final cord struck, I allowed one word to fill my mind.

"Bye."

A loud howl of anger, and pain was heard through the forest as I told the taxi driver to go. I couldn't help it, even though every sense was screaming for me to not look back, to not look at my brothers… I did. I needed on final look at what I was leaving behind I deserved whatever pain I'd get from looking back at them.

I guess that's why I stared at each of them, Emmett was the first. He stood at the left looking at me, a look of pure confusion and pain etched on his face… I knew why. I'd been like the daughter that him and Rosalie had never had, and… I'd left him. Jasper stood on the right, a look of guilt was on his. I suppose I wouldn't need to explain that one, in all Edwards expression was the one that pained me the most. His eyes were the purest black, he was so angry, and so hurt… I turned away quickly his face forever etched in my mind. And than… I just cried. I cried until I couldn't breath, until I couldn't cry… until I couldn't feel.


	4. Missing You

Missing someone isn't about how long it's been since you've seen them last or the amount of time since you last talked

_Missing someone isn't about how long it's been since you've seen them last or the amount of time since you last talked. It's about the very moment when you're doing something and you wish that they were right there with you._

**--Facebook Bumper Sticker**

**Disclaimer: I in no way am not in contact with Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own any of the twilight characters. This is a story that came out of my head, which is slightly terrifying. Also… Reviews! I love 'em, give me more! And... I will give you Canada when I rule the world!**

The sound of the rumbling engine dying caused me to awake, and quickly straighten myself. Pulling my body away from Jasper's almost quicker than I wanted to, but now was the time I had to withdraw. I'd have to suppress the feelings I'd been suppressing for the past few years, after all I'd done well until that night. Than I'd disappeared, I shook my head causing my dark curls to fall gently over my face. I saw Jaspers fingers gingerly stroke my cheek, pushing the strand of hair away from my cheekbones. I felt my lower lip quiver, my body shaking with passion. It was amazing how he could cause me to act so… whorish. I immediately grabbed his fingers and placed them down at his knees, my hand shook as it retreated from his. I clasped them tightly together, hoping that it wouldn't be obvious that they'd been shaking. My chest rose gently, and fell as I drew in deep breath after deep breath, obviously grateful to be seated. Otherwise I knew my knees would have gone to Jell-O, and I'd have fallen. Edward obviously heard the pleadings in my mind, and Jasper could feel my sudden rise in passion. Bella opened the door and pulled me out; unfortunately it wasn't as gentle as I'd hoped it would have been. She was angry, I couldn't blame her, and I probably still appeared to be a whore. Still I didn't say a word, I simply allowed her to lead me up the path to the Cullen home. In the doorway I saw Rosalie, and behind her Alice. I was sure Esme and Carlisle were waiting to take me on later; Emmett though, where was he?

"Decided it'd be best to talk to you later," Edward mumbled in my ear before taking Bella's hand, I gently shook my own out of her grasp and she nodded. I couldn't use Bella as someone to hold me up right now; she obviously had more trust in Alice. So… I'd have to rely on myself, at least until I gained back a few of my old friends, my old family. I suppose Edward read my mind and simply looked at me for a few minutes. "You can't say you forgive me Edward," I mumbled softly, I felt Jasper reach out for me but hesitate. I looked at his outstretched hand and simply walked a bit faster, I couldn't let him comfort me. He was the one person who I wouldn't let comfort me, not now, I couldn't let Alice think that I'm still in love with him. Though truthfully, I'm beginning to wonder if it was all just a crush, and lusting after him. Probably, I was in the right age to be having my hormones controlling my mind. It was really quite amazing how all these thoughts passed through my mind on the short walk to the door, when I reached it Alice sighed and turned around motioning for Jasper to follow. He offered me a weak smile, but left after his love. Edward and Bella walked in afterwards, leaving me alone with Rosalie. The girl who had been my best friend, my worst enemy, my sister; I couldn't help but wonder if she'd accept me again, or if she'd simply glare at me and walk off. Rosalie opened her arms to me, smiling sadly at me; it was the smile a big sister gives to her baby sister when she knows she's scared. I was scared, it was so terrifying to think I'd betrayed them, and than ran away leaving them to wonder if I was dead or not. I felt myself crumble in Rosalie's hug, I knew it was a bit harder for Rosalie to show emotion, especially to someone everyone wanted to despise.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her soft cotton shirt, she simply wrapped an arm around me and settled into stroking my hair. It was really strange how much Rosalie and Emmett had been my second parent, well my third I still considered Dr. Carlisle my somewhat father figure, and Esme, well Esme was everyone's mother in this house. "You smell like alcohol and smoke…" Were the only words that came out of her mouth as she looked down at me raising an eyebrow. "Have you been drinking?"

Her tone was hard and dripped with disappointment. "No." I said hurriedly, as I felt her leading me into the familiar house; into my home. We walked the familiar hallways and stairs until reaching my bedroom door, strangely enough there was music coming from it. Rosalie smiled faintly and opened the door. "He wanted to surprise you." She said her grip tightening on my shoulder as if to see if she could sense whether I was happy or not. I was ecstatic! My room looked completely the same, I'd actually trashed it while getting my things, not to mention the fact that I'd been on the process of repainting it. My inspiration had actually been Japan; I'd gone with Carlisle while he was doing a bit of studying. The walls were a soft green, it reminded me of mint, though it was a few shades lighter. There were dark brown, almost black, branches painted along the walls, starting out clustered at the bottom than spreading out till they reached the ceiling. Where there was an explosion of blossoms, there were soft hints of the blossoms in the branches, my floor had been redone and was the soft lemon color of bamboo. It was amazing; it really was, not to mention the furniture was actually all from Japan. It was a dark cherry wood with a gild of gold along the edges, from a dresser, to a vanity, to my actual bed, than a matching dressing screen. There was a mirror that I'd brought with me from Spain; it was gold, actual Spanish gold from my mother. Its leaves blended in well with the background. My piano lay near the window, a single branch of blossoms in a small vase. My books covered almost one wall, but the branches and blossoms were painted on the bookshelves, causing a beautiful contrast against the leather bound books. My flute stood on its stand near the piano, and I walked over to open a box that had been painted to match the other furniture, in it all my music was. Alphabetical, Edward's song was missing?

"It's on the piano, it's beautiful. Though I'd prefer to hear you play it rather than Edward." Emmett's voice said gruffly from my bed, which was only a foot or so from the floor; it was bigger than my other one had been. I grinned to see his feet dangling off the end. "It was really a group effort, but Emmett's the one that did most of the work. He trekked through out Japan looking for these old carpenters, real famous, but rarely do work." Rosalie explained as she leaned against the door frame, a smile lay on her red lips, and an adoring look in her eyes as she stared at her husband. I looked at her and than walked over to Emmett sitting next to him before throwing my arms around his chest. "I'm sorry I left Emmett, I'm also sorry fo—"

"—please don't mention that," Emmett said softly, his arms closing around my small shoulders. He was, and would always be my protector. "It was hard you know everyone missed you, especially Alice."

I looked at him strangely before sitting up, Rosalie joined us taking a seat on the edge of the bed until Emmett playfully pulled her up to sit on the other side of him. What a shocker, Alice missed me? I mean sure I'd known Alice was nice and all, but still she'd known I was going to make out with her mate. Emmett seemed to understand my reaction and began to speak before Rosalie interrupted him. "I think it may be better if Alice and Marie were to talk, we've had our fifteen minutes. You know if we disappear with Marie for too long they'll think we kidnapped her… again." I smiled at that, they hadn't really kidnapped me, it'd been shortly after my joining them, and Rosalie loved the thought of a "child" joining the Cullen's. Unfortunately… I'd been that child; she'd dressed me up in frilly dresses, and taken me out with Emmett to go to a carnival in France. To bad we'd been in England.

"I'll see you all later than, I suppose I should just sit here and wait for someone else to come in a pair to look at me. Than scold me, than comfort me, or hit me…" I'd really just been naming things off, I mean really who would I let hit me? Alice. Yeah... she could probably take me, even with those delicate arms of hers; she had enough balance, not to mention she had freakin' visions. I suppose Emmett and Rosalie noticed my hyperventilating, though I really hadn't been trying to hide it. Emmett laughed loudly, and ruffled up my hair causing my curls to stick up like cow licks. "You're so funny Marie. It's great to have you back." With that he stood and left calling back to Rosalie about their going out to fix Edward's Volvo. "Emmett! Don't touch anything!" Rosalie yelled back standing up quickly and walking to the door, though to me it seemed more like she was running considering the fact that she was there within, what? Two minutes.

At times it was depressing how slow I was compared to them. "Don't worry, if I hear any yelling I'll come back. I'm sure Edward won't let her hit you either." Rosalie said, though considering the fact that Edward was warned and thought Alice would hit me as well was a very frightening thought. I suppose this had been one of those strange moments where I was actually frightened to be living in a house filled with adolescent vampires. Though I suppose they were all had been "reborn" at an older age than even I was. "Thanks… I think." I said softly as I ran a hand through my curls hoping to cause them to lie back down smoothly on my head, although I was almost sure I'd simply caused them to rebel even more. The small meetings were actually not that bad, Carlisle and Esme were the most concerned and after a bit of a crying fit from Esme, Carlisle managed to escort her out. While I sat there feeling completely guilty, though she returned within minutes and gave me a hug, saying she couldn't stand to see her baby get hurt. I was her baby…? Well that was news to me; I thought she for sure cared more about her other "children". I'd actually cried at that, and said I was sorry that I'd never go away again. That I'd really missed them, and felt horrible that I'd thought it a slap in their face after all they'd done for me. Carlisle of course felt a bit uncomfortable during the tears, but it got him to tear up as well and hugged me saying it was alright. That they'd just been worried, I wiped the tears away as they left and took a deep breath awaiting the next couple.

"Ello?" Edward said his head peeking in the doorway, he let out a low whistle as he and Bella came in. Bella smiled at me, obviously no longer torn between me and Alice. She'd probably spoken to Alice, than felt it appropriate for her to start acting how she used to with me. "Ello gov'na." I said in a matching British accent, it was actually pretty entertaining. I'd gotten the BBC channel on the Cullen's television set. What can I say, Edward and I would spend days watching and perfecting our British accents. Bella of course snorted at our silliness, though it was only because she was so totally jealous. Jealous of my amazing British accent skills, though she'd said she wasn't jealous of that, it was the fact that I didn't sound like an idiot when I did it. This was totally true for a few people when they did it, we haven't convinced Bella to try it out yet, but she's warming up to the idea.

We spent the next five minutes basically talking as though nothing had happened, Bella informed me of Jacob. I'd never met him, heard a few things from Edward though, one of them being that he was a werewolf, and had been completely in love with Bella. Though the way Bella spoke it looked as if poor Jacob would just have to be waiting in the wings. Poor kid, I really felt bad for him, even though I'd rather see Edward happy than some weirdo I didn't know. Oh… well calling him a weirdo isn't exactly nice either, now is it? My goodness, I really did have to work on my being-nice-to-people-I -don't-know skills. I suppose I'd meet him sometime though, I mean after all as if Edward would let Bella go to La Push alone. I really doubt it.

Towards the end of our little session Edward asked me to play the song for him, before explaining to Bella I'd written a song for him. I blushed and said it wasn't good, he said it was amazing, and that if I said it wasn't good again he'd sit on me. Which… really wasn't a threat I'd expect from Edward, maybe from Emmett. My goodness, those two really needed to stop being around each other too much. No, that'd be horrible I had to admit they were very entertaining with one another. I immediately banished the thoughts and gave in standing up and taking a seat at my piano. I cleared my throat out of habit, before running my fingers down a few scales. Edward whispered to me that I was doing fine I scowled at him telling him I was just warming up. At which Edward laughed and said he knew.

I closed my eyes, and my fingers ran along the ivory keys. Like always the beginning was happy, bubbly. My fingers danced over the ivory keys, ending on a trill, than my left hand fell hard on the lower keys causing the trills to immediately die. The tune changed to a bit more dramatic, a bit darker. The long low notes tuned perfectly with the high sorrow filled notes, I didn't notice but I was crying. I suppose Edward noticed though because he was behind me, and Bella was at my side watching me. They were both watching, but I didn't stop. Instead my song went on, the sorrow filling the room, the whole house as I played louder. In the end it turned lighter, and a soft happier tune filled the air, though the sorrow still laced in with the low notes. At the end I felt Edward and Bella both hug me, I just laughed and sobbed into Bella's hair.

A knock at the door sent me flying away from Bella and Edward, I mean come on now I didn't want to look like a complete baby. Jasper and Alice came in, Edward hugged me one last time and Bella gave me an encouraging smile. Unfortunately neither helped me; I twisted myself so that I was facing both Alice and Jasper. No one talked for a few minutes, we simply stared at each other, and I being the only human shifted underneath their gaze. It reminded me of how a mother looks at their child when they've done something wrong, I couldn't help but get angry. After all Alice wasn't my mother. Just the mate of the guy I'd kissed, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I saw Jasper twitch, and Alice glare. Slowly I brought my hand down from my hair, that couldn't possibly be alluring could it?

"Look Marie, I don't want to hate you. I really, really want to like you, I always have… it's just well I've known since you first arrived with us that you would do this." Alice said sighing softly as she sat down, and for the first time I think I realized how much we were feeling the same. Both of us were tired, tired of hating, and tired of trying to act how people would expect us to. "I also know… it may happen again."

My eyes widened at that fact. "No. I mean, it can't. I only came back because I thought it wouldn't happen again…" I explained, though I saw Jasper's eyes glaze over with longing, and I realized my hair had fallen from my shoulder, revealing my exposed shoulder. I quickly walked over to the closet and pulled on a sweatshirt, Alice looked at me than at Jasper. "Should I just leave you two alone?" She asked, the harshness in it made me shrink back from her. Jasper glared at her though, and walked away. "Don't talk like that Alice. You know—"

"—I know what?! That you're lusting after her? It's not only her blood you want, I know that much Jasper. I do have eyes you know." Alice cried out leaving the room, Jasper looked completely helpless.


	5. Deny thy Father, Refuse Thy Name

"—I know what

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_--Juliet, Act II, scene ii_

**Disclaimer: I in no way am in contact with Stephanie Meyer, **

**nor do I own any of the Twilight characters. If I did… I would never leave my room. ******

"—_I know what?! That you're lusting after her? It's not only her blood you want, I know that much Jasper. I do have eyes you know." Alice cried out leaving the room, Jasper looked completely helpless._

I motioned for him to follow her and went over to the door seeing Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella staring at me. God, could this get anymore like a soap opera? I scowled at them and muttered, "I didn't do anything." Before closing the door and locking it, a few minutes later Esme asked me if I was hungry. Of course me still being annoyed with my "siblings" I said no, that I'd eaten already. What a lie, I suppose she knew because a few moments later I was forced to open the door by Edward who threatened to break it down and take away my door. What a moron. I opened it and took the bowl of chicken noodle soup, and the bottle of water, than being a normal adolescent teen I slammed the door shut and locked it.

I let some music play before gathering up some clothes and dumping myself in a tub filled with sweet smelling hot water. I felt my skin warm instantly, and simply soaked in the tub for a few minutes before scrubbing myself clean. It was probably an hour or so before I immerged from the tub, my skin pink and steaming. Yeah, the water really was that warm, but I enjoy it like that. It seemed everyone had long since decided it best that I be left alone, considering the fact that I had a slight tantrum. Alright it was a bit of a tantrum, though not a major one, just some teen angst. Or that's what they'd blame it on, I sighed as I pulled on a soft blue tank, and my white pj bottoms. Pulling on some slippers before taking a seat on my bed, I'd really just intended to sit there for awhile. But one glance at the clock told me it was better that I slept, it was around midnight and more than anything I'd have to prepare myself for the next day. I know it may have seemed like they'd all forgiven, but come on they'd need time to forgive me. Get used to my presence once more, get used to the looks Jasper gave me, I sighed at that thought. I never really got what Jasper saw in me, I mean I was pretty the boys staring at me through middle school had given me that hint. But looking at Alice, it was really hard to believe there may be someone who could get Jaspers attention.

Quickly I shook my head, as if to say that I wanted to get myself rid of those thoughts, and laid my head down. I fell asleep within minutes. It was strange though, I was running. Running through what seemed to be the forest near the Cullen house, though the parts I was running I really didn't recognize, someone was after me. It was Alice, than Edward, and finally Jasper. I don't know why, but the thought of Jasper sent chills down my spine and I ran faster, before falling. I awoke to the sound of my beating heart, and the cold sweat that was forming on my face. It wasn't really a surprise to me that I had dreamt that, I usually had horrible dreams like those whenever I was confronted with a situation. Though this one had been a bit bizarre, first off I understood why I'd be running from Alice, but Edward? Come on now, I knew Edward was a toughie, but he adored me, even if I'd done something wrong he'd still defend me. But… Jasper, that was the one that really confused me, he caused me to feel so scared, so cold… and empty. I shivered at that though and without really thinking of what I was doing I climbed out of my window, and began to run. I wasn't quite sure if I was fully conscious while I was running, and it really didn't occur to me that I didn't know my way around the trees and what not in the dark. All I remember was running, running away from the feeling, I remember feeling my legs give out and my stumbling forward until I tripped over something hard and long. The object seemed to move and yell out, "Hey." Well, that couldn't be completely normal for a branch to do, now could it? No, probably not. Unfortunately I was too busy trying to get up, I felt the familiar sting of a scratch across my cheek. I groaned and sat up, watching as the "stick" stood up and came over kneeling down in front of me. I felt myself redden, and my breathing became stilled.

"Sorry bout' that, I didn't realize I'd catch someone running." He said a grin forming over his face, I suddenly wondered what time it was. Yes, kind of random, but I wondered it because usually I have awful sight in the dark. Though catching a glance at the background, I noticed there was a soft light from a lantern. He probably thought I was challenged in the head, since he kept looking at me a bit strangely. I groaned and gingerly reached out to touch my cheek. "Oh, damn you're hurt, aren't you?"

"It's just a scratch." I mumbled as I tried to stand up, before falling forward on to my walking stick. I suppose I should probably not call him that, though that'd require me trying not to sound like a moron while holding on for my dear life. I noticed his arms were bare, and well very muscular, the one thing that seemed to stand out to me was that they were extremely warm, even for a human. My goodness I've been spending far too much time with vampires.

"Whoah, here come on." He mumbled as he lifted me, strangely enough I felt extremely comfortable in his arms. My head resting against his shoulder, I mumbled something about him being really warm. At which he laughed and said it was really common where he came from, I was tempted to ask if it was from hell, but I knew that'd be inappropriate considering he could drop me and completely break me. "Know your way down south, eh?" Was what actually escaped my lips, which I only noticed a bit later could also be taken as a sexual reference, great.

He laughed at that, and said, "No. Not down south, born and raised on La Push." I yawned and curled myself up closer to him, "La Push? I heard the fishing was good." Well... I had. Okay, so I don't actually fish, but I wanted to keep a conversation going so it wouldn't get extremely awkward. "Yeah, I guess…" Oh, I could just hear the awkwardness coming. "I um… well I'm Jacob. I suppose I should have told you that before picking you up, although that doesn't clear the suspicions that I may be leading you somewhere to completely steal your innocence."

I snorted at that. Like seriously, I had vampires who had my back. As if they wouldn't come and kick this Jaco--… Oh my god. Jacob? Pathetic Jacob? Instead of saying that though, I looked up at him. "Jacob…Black?"

He looked a bit surprised I knew his name, and he leaned down a bit. For the first time I realized how truly good looking this guy was, his dark eyes, the way his hair fell gently into them. The intensity he stared at me with them, my fingers reached up to touch his cheek bones I instantly drew them back mumbling a sorry. I felt my stomach clench up as I tried to get myself to breath again. No one could do that to me, not even Jasper. I quickly shook my head and spoke again. "I'm Bella's friend. I'm also… Edward's sister." I glanced up at him, but I didn't really need to I could feel him stiffen and a low growl escaped his lips. "Not his biological sister, though I assume you know their "secret". I'm not part of it, well I am. But not in that way--…I'll stop rattling on like an idiot now…" I felt him hesitate, as if he wasn't sure whether he should put me down and fend for myself, or continue and try to squeeze some information out of me.

"…Your Bella's friend?" Was the only question that escaped his lips, I quickly nodded. Before completely explaining, "Yeah, I'm Bella's friend. At least I think I still am, my name's Marie." He made a little 'o'. My goodness that pissed me off, people had been talking about me? "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I think the sudden change in my voice startled him, but he tried not to show it as he continued walking.

"It's supposed to mean that I know you made out with one of the bloodsuckers, and thus pissed them all off. I also know Bella was extremely angry, though I'm not sure if it was at you, or them." Jacob said as though it was really nothing. I grumbled and crossed my arms, but otherwise relaxed in his arms. "No calling me a slut?"

"…I didn't say that…"

Silence. That was my response.

"Well it was only once, and I think she was just angry." Jacob said shrugging I sighed and gently shifted myself in his grasp so that one of my arms was around his shoulder. "I suppose that's reasonable Jacob." I said sighing as I settled my head on his collarbone. "Do you know?" He asked a bit quieter, his gaze set ahead. Great, another person with extremely explained questions, knowing him was certainly going to raise my lifespan. Though his cuteness was enough to make me over look his vagueness, I did however realize what he was talking about and almost kicked myself for it. "Yeah… I know. How can you expect me not to though, I mean seriously I've lived with the Cullen's for most of my… well for most of my important life." I paused and than wondered. "Do _you_ know?"

"About you're …life? Yes." He replied quite calmly, I sighed again. Great no secrets, much of a mystery I would be. "You know, I despise the fact that you basically knew everything about me before meeting me." I grumbled though I didn't make my usual angry face, just a somewhat annoyed one.

"Same here," He paused, before adding, with a grin. "I didn't know that you were so hot though, god the way Bella was describing you I thought you'd be a child." I laughed and pushed back my hair remembering the way Jasper had looked at me when I played with my hair it seemed to have a somewhat similar effect on Jacob, hormones what a pain, yet what a treasure. "Same here, I thought you'd be some pimply nerd. Turns out…your not, I suppose I could say your pretty hot." I said laughing softly, his laughter joined with mine, mingling softly. He pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen, sticking to the bloody cut on my cheek. I found it completely gross, yet he seemed to really not care.


	6. Madness

Disclaimer: I in no way am in Contact with Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own any of the Twilight Characters

_When love is not madness, it is not love. _

_Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

**Disclaimer: I in no way am in Contact with Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own any of the Twilight Characters. And.. aren't you all just pleased with me? I've uploaded like how many chapters? Be proud. Also… review, remember. Canada.**

"So, do you consider yourself a Cullen…?" He asked after a few moments of silence, I appreciated the question though. Many people imagined I simply forgot my real family and went off to live with the completely beautiful Cullen family. "Sometimes," I said softly, my voice sounded a bit uncertain, though I knew it was true. At times I did consider myself a Cullen, at others an Anderson-Rolez. "I'm not Carlisle, nor Esme's daughter. So even though I do carry the Cullen name, I am not a complete Cullen. I am, well... I'm really Victoria Marie Anderson or Rolez, whichever mood I'm in. Though here, in Forks I'm enrolled as Marie Victoria Anderson-Rolez Cullen, it's a pretty long name, but they didn't want me to feel like I'd left out my past life."

Jacob stayed quiet for a bit like he wasn't sure what to say. "My name sounds so weak compared to yours, it's just Jacob Black. No pretty rolling r's, though I suppose someone as beautiful as yourself deserves a beautiful name." I laughed softly, not really at him it was more at what he said. "Your too sweet Jacob Black, I'm not that pretty. Nor is my name, Marie is pretty common, and Victoria had been my mother's name. Not to mention Anderson had been my father's last name, and my mother, the stubborn Spanish woman hadn't wanted to leave her own name behind. Also the rolling r's are just part of the language I grew up speaking Jacob." I explained before pushing my hair behind my ear.

He opened his mouth to argue, but stopped, and simply laughed at me. How rude, I took the time to explain and he just laughed. "No, it's not that I'm laughing at you. It's just… that sounds really well rehearsed." He said grinning down at me I simply shook my head and looked back up at him. "Well, I've had to explain that more than once. I appreciate knowing exactly what I want to say, that way I can't risk the chance of me looking like an ass."

Again he laughed but this time his eyes were set ahead, and I felt us rise a few feet. I looked around and realized that we were going into someone's home, probably his. How sad, I'd really been to preoccupied to notice the fact that we'd not only entered La Push, but were now entering… strike that, we _had_ now entered his home. He set me down on the counter, which I must say isn't extremely good for hygiene matters. Strangely he didn't seem to mind, I suppose it was around now that I found out how tall Jacob really was, he was probably over six feet, making my five- four height seem completely weak. I sighed and let him get the hydrogen peroxide, and a few band aids before he sat down in front of me. I must have looked like a doll to him, how entertaining.

"Do I really have to lie?" He asked me randomly, I admit I had been staring at his beautiful black hair it wasn't extremely long, but held that shaggy look of someone that had just been working out. "Hmm?" I responded my fingers aching to run through those silky strands of hair. He grinned at me, before explaining. "Doctor's usually say 'This will just sting', when they really mean, 'Do you need something to bite? Cause' this is gonna' hurt as hell.'" I laughed and shook my head, gently sticking my right leg out to him. How disgusting, my pants were ripped and covered in grass stains, and brown dust. Probably dirt or some other foreign object, go figure I'd be the one to get stuck with shit.

"Alright, well do you need something to bite?" He asked raising an eyebrow, though his eyes held humor to them. I shook my head and allowed him to roll up my pant leg to about mid thigh, I couldn't help thanking my heritage for giving me sun kissed skin in the late spring. He was gentle, I was thankful for that, and his hands moved swiftly over my leg dabbing the hydrogen peroxide on my scratches. It wasn't until the hydrogen began to kick in that my eyes watered, and I bit my lip a single squeal escaped my lips. He looked up at me, before chuckling to himself I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but no. That would be childish.

"I asked." He stated before wrapping up my scratches, he looked at my ankle and pressed down a bit. "I think you just rolled it, you should be fine." I couldn't help but smile, he reminded me so much of Dr. Carlisle. "Alright, I think all we have left is you cheek." He said smiling back at me, I relaxed my face as I felt him near me. My heart sped up, and I could feel my heart squeezing itself so I wouldn't release a squeal of delight. He rubbed a bit of salve on it, before putting a band aid on the cut. Than he did something I hadn't been expecting, he kissed my band aid. I turned to look at him, the obvious shock on my face must have been something he hadn't been expecting. "I've heard it makes the pain go away." He explained a bit shyly, I smiled and kissed his own cheek back. I didn't move away though, I let us stay close to one another for a few moments. My nose gently touched his before I backed away strangely enough he looked as disappointed as I felt. But, I mean come one, I'm not a complete whore. I barely knew him.

Jacob seemed a bit unsure as to what to do, but I don't think he wanted to let the moment pass. His hand sliding up my knee could tell me that, and the fact that his other hand cupped my chin. I could hear my heart speeding up, passing its usual rate, it scared me to think that Jacob might be able to hear it. I guess in a way I didn't want the moment to end either, almost automatically my body moved forward, both of my hands moving to his forearms, now just let me tell you one thing. This boy had muscles, it was really amazing how hard they really were, they almost felt like Jaspers except Jacob's were of course a burning warmth. He drew me closer to him, my knees gently pressing in on his sides as he moved closer yet again. We were so close, close enough that I could hear his breathing, the warmth of his breath on mine as he lowered his head a bit. A familiar tingling in my heart and lower stomach caused me to move the remaining few inches, my lips parted a bit as I awaited the warmth of his.

"Jacob? Jacob is that you?" A man's voice called out, at that moment it seemed my brain finally came back to life, and I gently pushed him away. He saw what I was doing and with a disappointed sigh he let go of me, without another word I jumped from the counter pulling down my rolled up pant leg, quickly straightening myself out. Giving him a faint smile before moving towards the door, there was no way in hell I'd actually just done that. It wasn't right that I do something, like that it was madness. Pure _madness_.

"Marie, wait. I'll drive you home." Jacob said he looked a bit unsure as to what he should do. But a grin soon appeared on his face. "I don't think the Cullen's will be happy if I drove you home. Hey Billy, I'm going out!" I couldn't help cracking a grin myself.


	7. Author's Note

ALERT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

GASP! I know.. I haven't been around. –pokes story- ..are you alive?

D; Come back! Anyway, I've decided to come back to my beloved fanfiction, my writing has improved tons! C: Also.. I'm not gonna lie, I heard Robert Pattinson is one of those pervs that reads our pervy fanfictions. xD Just kidding..

People that over react don't eat me! D;

ON TO THE STORY!! AWAY!

..eh.. I need to write where I left off.


End file.
